Where's Daddy?
by crystal-heavenly
Summary: Parker loves his life, he has a loving daddy, a caring stepmother and the cutest, baby sister. But Parkers perfect family life is about to dissaper and be replaced by a living nitghtmare. Summary's crap but best i could do so..


Bones FanFic

Where's Daddy?

_Ok I'm writing this for three reasons: one, I'm depressing, it's official. Two, I'm bored. And Three, I need to ''express my feelings'' (Grrr) _

_(Plus I'm insane, it's a fact. Ask __**Luvindrewfuller**____if you don't believe me.)_

_So I figure what better way 2 ''express my feelings'' then to write a Bones fic! _

_(Oh & here's a strange question, how long does it take u 2 go 2 the shop? It took my step daddy 3 years. Sigh! I'll never understand men. Lol!)_

_Most of this story will be from personal experience (unfortunately) & from parker's point of view and will be kinda depressin at the beginning, also this is my second fic, so plz be nice. _

Chapter 1: 10 Minutes

''Milk!'' Temperance Brennan shouted from the kitchen.

''What?!'' Seely Booth shouted back, after spending ten minutes swinging an excited Parker around, he was exhausted.

''We need more milk.'' Brennan said, walking into the living room, ''for Jessica.''

''Oh, right,'' Booth winced as his five year old son jumped into his arms.

''Again! Again! Again daddy! Again!'' Parker jumped up and down, a huge grin on his face, since his mum had dropped him off and then left, he had lived with Brennan and Booth, and had an adorable little sister called Jessica Brennan.

''Ok Parker listen, I will throw you all over the place, when I get back from the shop alright?'' Booth asked, still feeling slightly nauseous from the last hundred times he had done so.

''Ok, daddy,'' Parker grinned, thinking of the fun he would have with his daddy when he got home.

''Ok,'' Booth turned to his fiancé, ''so what do we need?''

Brennan sighed, ''bread, jam, cat food and baby milk for Jessica.'' She paused, counting on her fingers. What had she missed?

''Apples!'' She practically screamed in Booths face.

''Apples?'' Booth asked, wiping spit off his face.

''We want Parker to be healthy, don't we?'' She gave him a stern look.

Booth rolled his eyes, when he had asked her if she would marry him and help him look after Parker, she had agreed wholeheartedly. But it seemed she was taking the role of Parker's mother, a little _too _seriously.

''We do not need apples,'' he stated simply, ''we have tons of apples in the fruit bowl.''

''No we don't,'' she replied briskly, ''we only have plums, peaches, oranges and bananas.''

Parker glanced at his parents, were they going to fight?

His worries disappeared when his daddy winked at him, ''you can live without apples can't you Parker?''

Parker caught on quickly, ''yes daddy,'' he said grinning.

Brennan started to protest, but knew it was pointless so she just said; ''fine. But don't forget everything else.''

''Yes mam'.'' Booth saluted, making Parker giggle, he loved his daddy.

Brennan just rolled her eyes, men were idiots sometimes.

''Come on,'' she said practically pushing Booth out the front door, ''I have to feed Jessica, and Parker needs to go to bed.'' (Parker groaned at hearing the B word, it was only half past…eight? Way too early for a five year old, right?)

''And we both know that won't happen, unless you spin him around some more, so get going.'' By this time Booth was almost tripping over the front step.

''Ok, Ok. I'm going already!'' He laughed, and stepped outside. The night air was cool and calm. Bones rolled her eyes and pushed him playfully towards his car. ''Hurry up! Jessica's hungry.''

Booth waved to Parker, who beamed at his daddy.

''See ya later kido. Daddy will be back in ten minutes. Ok?''

Parker nodded.

Booth turned to Brennan and kissed her cheek making her blush.

''I love it when you blush. It makes your face glow.'' Booth said as he lovingly stroked her cheek. This made Brennan blush even more.

''Stop it, Booth.'' She laughed as she gently pushed his hand away.

Booth smiled. ''Back in ten minutes. Promise.''

Brennan eyed him suspiciously. ''You won't forget anything?''

Now it was Booth's turn to roll his eyes. ''No.''

''Promise?''

Booth sighed, ''Bones, have I ever forgotten anything from the shop before?''

Bones shook her head.

Booth laughed, ''exactly!''

He gave Brennan a final kiss on the cheek, before getting in the posh new Volvo.

Brennan stood on the doorstep. As she watched Booth slowly back out of the driveway, a strange feeling of dread washed over her.

''Mummy! Jessica's crying!'' Parker called from the living room. Bones sighed and went back inside. But even as she rocked and sang to Jessica, the feeling of dread and doom still lingered. It was a feeling she just couldn't shake off. The same feeling she had experienced when her parents had disappeared, and Russ had left.

A feeling she had never wanted to experience again….

**A/N: Plz don't ask me why I started wiv milk. I don't hav a clue! Like I said I'm insane! **

**If u like it then plz review or feel free to criticize, I wont mind. I promise it will get better, later on. Thanks 4 reading. **


End file.
